


Training Day Part 1  (Timestamp 3 for Second Chances)

by Grovehove



Series: The Sheriff's Guide to being a Parent, AKA the Second Chances verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: Victoria Argent's thoughts on being a Werewolf and the Sheriff's "interference"Part 1 of 3 for Training Day.





	Training Day Part 1  (Timestamp 3 for Second Chances)

Victoria Argent stared with outraged disbelieving fury at her dismal surroundings. Those same emotions were also targeted at the damn animal who had dragged her to this awful place.   
How dare he do this? Who the hell did he think he was? She didn’t care if he was the Alpha of his pathetic pack, she was the head of the Argent family. Had been. Had been. She had been the head of the Argent family until that foul creature had bitten her when she was doing her duty to her family and the world.  
  
She had known what she had to do. She was not going to live as a god damn beast freak, she loved Chris and Allison too much to put them in danger.   
Gerard had been very clear on the danger to them and the fact that she was now tainted. The very thought of continuing her existence after she had been bitten was anathema.    
It made her sick to her stomach. The knowledge that she would transform into an animal enraged and disgusted her. No she refused. She would not let it happen. There was still time before the full moon and she would not give up her humanity to become a soulless godless unnatural dangerous creature.   
She would not and the sooner these evil unnatural things realised it the better.   
  
She would find a way to make them all pay for this humiliation, especially that damn Sheriff, who had brought that creature to her house, to her home, where her daughter should have been safe and stood there, pontificating as if he knew what he was talking about, as if he was the one with centuries of hunter blood in his veins, as if he knew the Code by which they had lived and died and then forced her to follow the animal to its wretched den so that she could be trained.   
  
Trained? The arrogant pathetic bastards. Trained by God when she had lived, breathed and fought to maintain the Code where possible and balance the Supernatural all her damn life.  For years she had dismissed Gerard’s dark concerns and what she had thought of as increasing paranoia.  
   
She had distanced herself from Kate, who had been disturbingly enthusiastic about Gerard’s views. She had led the Argent clan as had been required from the marriage contract between the two Hunting Clans but agreed with her new husband that any children they had would be offered chances for a normal life that they themselves had never received.  
   
Therefore they had restricted Allison’s access and knowledge of the life of a hereditary Hunter which was supposed to continue until their daughter finished High School and then she would be given enough knowledge so that she could make an informed choice. A choice that would be hers alone.   
But Gerard’s views became so much easier to understand when that unnatural whelp had seduced her baby girl. And made her keep secrets from her parents.

The continuation of that doomed relationship would have subjected Allison to the retribution of any and all Hunters, that was if she actually survived being with that despicable creature. No way was her daughter being forcefully dragged into the world of Werewolves or become the target for vengeful Hunters. Her plan to remove that dangerous animal for good had been in Allison’s best interests.  
  
Chris would not have seen it that way of course, he was obsessed with the Code, which was why she had kept it from him, but she was the Matriarch of the Argent Hunters and that course of action had been for Allison.   
She would never have normally used her power like that but the thought of her little girl with that, that thing, the implications for her Ally’s future, it was not to be born.   
She had always been stronger than Chris when it came to the hard decisions that needed to be made in their lives together.   
Much as she had grown to love him after their marriage she was not blind to his views when it came to the Code, especially when he had grown apart from his father after the previous Matriarch, Chris’s mother had died. If her darling husband had one weakness it was his inability to understand that sometimes the Code was a guideline rather than a commandment cast in stone.

   
To add insult to injury, that arrogant bastard of a County Sheriff had stood in her living room, next to that pathetic Hale Alpha reject, daring to tell her that getting bitten was her own fault for trying to remove the abomination he considered his second son from her daughter’s life and that she should now consider herself part of the Hale pack and accept it with grace, or he would make her life a lot more difficult.    
She had kept her temper, barely but she had restrained herself at that point.  
  
Instead she had mockingly reminded him she fully intended to kill herself anyway so he had nothing to threaten her with, but the utter bastard had merely raised one eyebrow and looked towards her favourite portrait of Chris and Allison, as he queried calmly “Nothing?”  
Intense rage overwhelmed her at the perceived threat to her family as she leapt towards him with a snarl and the feeling of claws extending from her fingertips but the roar of the Alpha stopped her in her tracks. She literally couldn’t move until she gave into her hated instinct to bare her throat to the beast.  
   
That had been a complete and terrible shock. All the established Hunter lore was adamant that it was the full moon that enabled the Alphas to claim their bitten prey, the same full moon that turned the doomed souls for the first time against their will. Not before. God damn it, she thought she had time. Time to stop this. Time to do what had to be done but now she was under the control of that damned Werewolf who was obviously the Sheriff’s puppet. Damn him to hell. The Sheriff was human, which to her mind was the greatest betrayal of all. A human using a supernatural creature to further his own ends. It was intolerable.   
  
But she was a hunter down to her DNA. This would be a temporary set back at the least. There would be an opportunity, a way that she would get retribution for this humiliation and threat to her family. She only had to have patience. She would find a way to make sure that they were all going to regret messing with Victoria Argent.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to kick start the muse because the cold seems to have chased her away.  
> Training Day is set just after the Sheriff stabs Derek with a silver knife, puts a gun to his temple and then threatens to take his head off with the sword until the Alpha sees sense or Chapter 8 of Second Chances f you want to be formal about it...
> 
> There will be three parts to the Training Day Timestamp. Scott's ruminations next and the last one is what actually happens.   
> Hope you enjoy. No infringement intended


End file.
